


Quarantotto ore al matrimonio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [53]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dialogue, Loving Marriage, M/M, Romanticism, Songfic, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mancano solo quarantotto ore al matrimonio tra Xanxus e Squalo.Song-fic su Gareth gates-anyone of us (stupid mistake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXIqSrV8H1A&feature=youtu.be&fbclid=IwAR2qBmBffww7QYdTOkwRg1WYTdmwf4QHnaPiN4ppQc7djv6t_xzGI3RwOsohttp://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Gareth-Gates_22340/traduzione-Anyone-of-Us-(Stupid-Mistake)-2051588





	1. Chapter 1

Quarantotto ore al matrimonio

 

_Chiunque può cadere_

_Chiunque può fare del male a qualcuno che ama_

_Si spezzeranno cuori_

_Perché ho fatto uno stupido errore_

_Uno stupido errore_

 

Xanxus era seduto sul letto, il lenzuolo color crema faceva contrasto con i suoi vestiti scuri, teneva i piedi appoggiati su un tavolinetto di legno. Giocherellava con una mano con la coda di procione che teneva tra le dita, mentre teneva l’altra mano sul fianco, la casacca gli ricadeva larga sulle spalle.

Sopra la sua testa svettava l’enorme testata del letto decorata con delle rose, del medesimo colore delle colonne del baldacchino. Al suo fianco c’era una scalinata che portava al soppalco, dall’altro lato la finestra da cui filtrava la luce.

“Feccia, calmati…” disse gelido.

Squalo camminava avanti e indietro, il battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, mordicchiava con i denti aguzzi un laccio per capelli.

“Vooooi!” sbraitò Superbi a bocca spalancata, con voce rauca e fastidiosa.

“Squalo…” lo richiamò Xanxus, inarcando il sopracciglio, sottile, che si biforcava alla fine. La cicatrice svettava come una macchia sulla sua guancia abbronzata.

“Mancano solo quarantotto ore alle nostre nozze e sta succedendo il finimondo. Alcuni di cui pensavamo di poterci fidare, sono delle minacce, in compenso chi temevamo si è confermato un pericolo. Si stanno svelando tutti gli altari della dannata famiglia Vongola e anche dei merda di Borbone…” si lamentò Squalo. La voluminosa ciocca di capelli argentei al centro della sua fronte ondeggiava come un pendolo. “… Dannati i nostri parenti! Come se i nostri genitori non fossero un casino già di loro” ruggì.

“Squalo” lo richiamò Xanxus, addolcendo il tono.

Squalo si legò i capelli con il laccio e si voltò verso di lui, le gote gli divennero rosa.

“Mnh?” domandò.

La luce delle lampade si rifletteva sui mobili della stanza, sull’austero armadio, dando a tutto un riflesso dorato, che risultava pesante e oscuro negli angoli.

Xanxus si passò la mano tra i capelli mori, accarezzandosi un lato della testa, lì dove i suoi capelli mori erano corti.

“So di averti deluso spesso…”. Iniziò Xanxus.

Squalo batté le palpebre, le iridi color perla divennero liquide, mentre si avvicinava a Xanxus.

“Boss…” sussurrò.

“Appunto” disse Xanxus, serrando un pugno fino a far scricchiolare le nocche.

_Xanxus era seduto in poltrona, le pareti damascate alle sue spalle erano color oro rosso._

_“Stai zitto, feccia” ringhiò._

_Squalo impallidì, irrigidendosi._

_“Pensi davvero che io abbia paura dell’incoronazione? Per volere del Nono ho affrontato anche di peggio” abbaiò._

_Squalo deglutì, accarezzandosi la protesi di metallo, rabbrividendo._

_“N-no… Boss, semplicemente…” sussurrò._

_“Sono stato un ingenuo a pensare che avrei potuto continuare il mio lavoro a Venezia. Non è più tempo di giochi e cacce al tesoro. Devo prendere il mio posto” disse Xanxus._

_“Voooi! Lo sai che hai la mia fedeltà!” gridò Squalo. Le gambe gli tremavano, i suoi stivali strofinavano sul pavimento dando vita a uno stridio._

_“Allora vattene e lascia che l’incoronazione abbia termine” intimò Xanxus, estraendo la pistola._

_Squalo dimenò la spada davanti a sé._

_“V-O-I! Non voglio vederti violentato! Non posso sopportare le loro luride mani che ti toccano, ti spogliano, o peggio!” sbraitò._

_“Esci da qui” ordinò Xanxus, puntandogli contro la pistola._

_Squalo si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei, una lacrima luccicò sulla sua guancia e corse fuori._

 

“Boss, di che diamine stai parlando? Non fare la testa di cazzo proprio adesso” si lamentò Squalo.

Xanxus mise a terra i piedi, gli avvolse i fianchi con il braccio e lo fece sedere sulle sue gambe.

“Ho pensato che essere boss ed essere re fosse la stessa cosa, che ti avrei protetto facendo il cane fedele del Nono” disse con voce calda.

Squalo sentì il suo fiato bollente sul proprio collo e arrossì ancor più vistosamente.

_Squalo saltellò oltre una donna dal lungo vestito verde e la maschera dorata, risalì un ponticello di marmo e si voltò. Vide Xanxus rimasto indietro, gli sorrise mostrando i denti aguzzi e lo raggiunse, prendendogli la mano nelle proprie._

_“Non sono mai stato ad una festa in piazza._

_Voooi! Mi piace questo ritmo” disse. Tutt’intorno risuonava una dolce musica, mentre la luce del sole si rifletteva sull’acqua verdastra del canale, facendo risplendere le statue dei leoni d’oro montate sui tetti dei monumenti._

_“Feccia, questa è solo la prima di molte” promise Xanxus._

_Squalo gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, arrossendo, le sue orecchie in fiamme._

_“Balliamo?” domandò._

_Xanxus fece un cenno del capo, facendo ondeggiare le spesse ciocche more._

 

“Non mi pento di essere tornato da Venezia. Eravamo sotto ricatto, per avvertimento erano già pronti a uccidere il nostro ‘pesce’, ben sapendo cosa significava. Se la sarebbero presa con tutti coloro che amiamo, era l’inizio dell’avvertimento del Nono” disse Xanxus.

Squalo inarcò un sopracciglio argenteo.

“Voooih. Cosa diamine stai rivangando?” domandò.

“Mi pento di quello che è venuto dopo”. Proseguì Xanxus.

_Xanxus si mise a correre nel corridoio, in testa una corona storta, era coperto solo dalla propria casacca, il battito cardiaco accelerato._

_Passò oltre dei quadri raffiguranti degl’incendi al tramonto, superò una donna con una maschera di porcellana decorata da perle che lo guardò confusa._

_“Squalo! Squaaaalo!” gridò Xanxus disperatamente._

_Due guardiani del Nono gli si misero davanti, Xanxus ne fece volare uno con un calcio e sparò alla spalla dell’altro, che cadde con un gemito._

_Xanxus spalancò una porta con una spallata, vide Superbi steso a terra. Due uomini lo stavano spogliando, mentre Iemitsu stava strattonando una donna con un sorriso tirato sul viso._

_“Principe” esalò quest’ultimo, guardandolo speranzoso._

_“Quella feccia è mia! MIO SQUALO!” sbraitò Xanxus. Corse da Squalo e lo prese tra le braccia, puntando la pistola con mano tremante davanti a sé. “Mio, non del Nono! Nessuno aveva detto che doveva prenderlo il Nono!” gridò._

_Squalo si aggrappò alla sua casacca, tremante._

_“S-se interrompi… non finiranno l’incoronazione…” biascicò._

_“Al diavolo! Prenderò ciò che voglio anche senza il loro consenso!” sbraitò Xanxus. Lo condusse con sé fuori dalla stanza._

 

“Boss. Abbiamo contro dei e demoni, musiche inquietanti, gufi mangiatori di anime… Direi di rimanere concentrati sul presente” disse Squalo.

“Non chiamarmi boss, Pierré” sussurrò Xanxus.

Superbi si aggrappò a lui.

“Ho sbagliato con tua sorella. Non sono andato a salvarla. Ho sbagliato a fare finta di non sapere della tua famiglia. Volevo rispettarti, ma così ho dimenticato la promessa che ti avevo fatto a Venezia: di realizzare tutti i tuoi desideri anche senza che tu me lo dicessi.

Non posso perdonarmi il non aver capito cosa ti facesse il Nono. Mi congela il cuore pensare a quando ti ho scacciato, mi fa adirare pensare a come ti ho trattato quando mi hanno scongelato. MAI avrei dovuto toccarti o aggredirti” enumerò Xanxus.

“Luigi…” esalò Squalo.

 

_“Questa casa è tua” disse Xanxus._

_Squalo si affacciò dal balcone e guardò fuori, la luce del sole investì il suo viso, facendo brillare di luce propria i suoi capelli argentei._

_“Posso davvero scegliere i mobili? Già mi sembrava incredibile aver scelto i miei vestiti da solo” disse. Sollevò una gamba e la fece ondeggiare, socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò._

_“… Ed oggi inizi un corso di cucina. Erik si era fatto sfuggire quanto ti piacesse”. Proseguì Xanxus._

_“Vooooi!” trillò felice Squalo. Corse verso di lui e saltò, avvolgendogli il collo con le braccia sottili._

_Xanxus gli posò le mani sui fianchi e lo fece volteggiare._

_“Tu sei pazzo! Non posso neanche guardare una vetrina senza che tu mi compri l’intero assortimento” sussurrò Squalo._

_“Riuscirò così a trovare cosa vuoi in tutto quello” disse Xanxus. Gli posò un bacio sul naso._

_Squalo chiuse gli occhi e strofinò il suo naso su quello dell’altro._

_“Voooi… Se questo è un sogno, BakaBoss, non svegliarmi” implorò._

“Avresti dovuto lasciarmi” disse Xanxus.

Squalo gli nascose il capo nell’incavo del collo e lo strinse più forte.

“Non ho difeso i ragazzi, mi sono lasciato congelare e ti ho deluso. Ho lasciato tutto sulle tue spalle. C’è mancato anche poco che lasciassi che il futuro che i bambini temono si avverassero.

Sono stato pari alla feccia” ringhiò Xanxus.

Squalo gli accarezzò il viso.

“Non giochiamo a questo gioco. Ho sempre cercato il re a cui ero destinato, ma gli ho permesso di trattarti come uno schiavo. Ho lasciato ti torturassero, ti tagliassero per sempre i tuoi meravigliosi capelli. Ero lì quando ti hanno congelato e non ho potuto niente” gemette, sentendo la pelle bollente di lui sotto le dita.

 

_Squalo si mise a danzare sul prato, dietro di lui si stagliava tra i palazzi un’immensa cupola._

_“Voi, non è colpa tua se quel ristorante non era il massimo, ieri. Ci rifaremo sicuramente con il prossimo” disse._

_Xanxus annuì._

_“Intanto ho liberato un gondoliere, ieri” bisbigliò tra sé e sé._

_Innumerevoli persone mascherate stavano in piedi davanti alle finestre sottili di un palazzo, mentre dalla porta uscivano due uomini con delle maschere da gufo sul volto._

_Squalo si arrampicò su un gargoyle in piedi e balzò sul successivo, salendo poi su un tetto. Xanxus roteò gli occhi, sparò a terra con le sue pistole delle fiamme e spiccò il volo, atterrando sul tetto a sua volta._

_“Non scapparmi, mia rosa di ghiaccio” disse, traendo a sé Superbia._

_Squalo ridacchiò._

_“Allora accelera, Baka lento” soffiò._

 

“Lo so che non devo essere così duro con me stesso. L’ho capito che chiunque può sbagliare. Come Boss dei Varia mi sono lasciato travolgere dalle mie tentazioni e anche la debolezza è diventato un mio peccato.

Come ho capito che non era quella la forza che avevi visto in me. Solo che ti ho spezzato il cuore e questo è difficile per me da superare” disse Xanxus, baciandogli la mano.

“Voii… Ho perdonato ogni tuo stupido errore solo perché hai rimediato ad ognuno di essi. Io non sono mio padre, se non sapessi che mi ami, non continuerei a venirti dietro” brontolò Squalo, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Quello che voglio dirti è che questa volta sarà diverso. Ti giuro che non sbaglierò ancora. Nessuno impedirà il nostro matrimonio. Tu sarai la mia regina e la mia sposa, e con te Anya. Questa volontà nessuno potrà spezzarla. Non mi limiterò a dargli fuoco, chi si metterà sulla mia strada scoprirà che un cielo invernale rosso sangue è così freddo da ardere molto di più. Io sarò la tua tempesta di neve e tu e tua sorella sarete dei danzanti fiocchi taglienti; saremo una cosa sola.

Fidati, Pierré” giurò Xanxus.

Squalo lo baciò con trasporto, passandogli la mano tra i capelli morbidi.

“Mi fido ciecamente, Luigi.

La tua ‘vera’ forza fuga ogni mio timore” rispose.

 


	2. I regali di Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic su Goo Goo Dolls - "Iris" [Official Music Video]  
> Gli oggetti possono significare molto, sono pregni di ricordi.  
> Secondo alcune tradizioni, per avere fortuna la sposa il giorno delle nozze deve indossare qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa di vecchio, qualcosa di prestato, qualcosa di regalato e qualcosa di blu. Squalo avrà tutto questo per le sue nozze.

I regali di Skull

 

_Squalo si appoggiò contro la parete, il battito cardiaco accelerato._

_“Quelli come te non sopravvivono. La tua bellezza corrompe gli animi, è peccaminosa come quella di tuo padre” disse Giotto._

_Superbi scostò la testa, sentendo le dita sul viso._

_“Voooi. Non posso morire ancora” ringhiò._

_“No, ma ti è successo di peggio. Sei morto all’infinito con tutto quello che ti hanno fatto. Non vorrai succeda anche a Xanxus. Da cane fedele potrebbe diventare un gattino per giochi ben più perversi” minacciò l’altro._

 

Squalo raggiunse la parete con una serie di calci, urlando.

“Sensei…” sussurrò Takeshi.

Squalo si svoltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei legati in una coda, tenuta ferma da un ampio nastro, ed ansimò.

“Taki…” sussurrò.

“Sensei, che succede? Ero con Angel, cercavo di convincerlo che puoi sposarti anche se non sei… beh… vivo… eheh” biascicò Takeshi, arrossendo.

Squalo si mise il cappuccio del mantello color cobalto che indossava, impreziosito da acque marine incastonate nella sua catenella d’argento.

“Ormai credo che gli dei non permetteranno a questo matrimonio di avvenire” ammise Squalo.

“Non credi di essere un po’ troppo drammatico, sensei? Troveremo le bomboniere” rispose Yamamoto, abbracciandolo.

“Taki, si vede che sei piccolo… Tutto questo è opera di Giotto, e lui ha amicizie potenti praticamente in ogni piano astrale esistente” sussurrò Squalo, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

< Vogliono te, Tsuna, Boss… siete tutti in pericolo. Mio padre è la riprova che cedere ai loro ricatti è inutili, ma anche non facendolo non so come salvarvi.

Il Boss era così diverso, ho paura sia pronto a qualsiasi sciocchezza per queste nozze >. Le orecchie gli fischiavano.

“Sensei, basta demoralizzarti. So che porta male e non puoi vedere Xanxus, ma se continui così lo vado a chiamare” brontolò Takeshi.

Squalo si staccò da lui e sospirò.

“Voooi. Forse se porti qui Anya mi calmerò” sussurrò.

“Sì, ti posto anche uno Tsuna e un Lussuria. Aspettami” intimò Takeshi indicandolo e corse fuori dalla stanza.

Squalo chiuse la porta e sospirò, la finestra si aprì e Skull saltò dentro dal cornicione.

Squalo batté le palpebre.

“Vooooi! Che diamine combini?!” borbottò, mentre Skull chiudeva la finestra.

“Ti porto delle cose” disse quest’ultimo, facendogli cadere un sacco ai piedi.

< Il tuo sangue Borbone è necessario a Xanxus per riprendere il suo diritto a regnare. Se non fosse per quello, avrei fatto di tutto per convincerci a rimanere le nozze > pensò.

_Sebastiano arrossì, appoggiando una mano su quella di Usumi, abbassò lo sguardo ed iniziarono a danzare. Si muovevano a cerchio, palmo contro palmo, seguendo la musica, la luce delle lampade appese creavano giochi di luce su entrambi._

_Gli occhi di Usumi erano di un rosso caldo e brillavano, liquidi, mentre un sorriso gl’illuminava il viso abbronzato._

_“Principessa… Sorridetemi” lo pregò Usumi, posandole una mano sulla spalla._

_Sebastiano fece un sorriso accennato._

_< Nessuno del popolo mi ha riconosciuto. Sono stati tutti gentili e mi hanno accettato. Tutto… tutto grazie a lui… > pensò, mentre il battito cardiaco gli accelerava._

_“Oh. Quest’umile stalliere è felicissimo di questo dono” disse Usumi, facendogli un inchino._

_Sebastiano ridacchiò e saltò all’indietro, allargò le braccia, si spostò per evitare due che ballavano e gettò indietro la testa. Chiuse gli occhi e si mise a ballare a tempo di musica, gorgheggiando._

_L’intera piazza si voltò verso di lui._

_Sebastiano si sfilò le scarpe, afferrò le mani di Usumi, e lo condusse con sé, danzando._

_“Rinuncerei alla mia immortalità per una vita come questa… con te…” cantò._

_Usumi sgranò gli occhi, le posò le mani sui fianchi e la sollevò, facendolo volteggiare._

_“Sei la principessa dei miei sogni…” cantò lui, con voce mascolina._

_“… di tutti i miei sogni vorrei che il dolce oggetto fossi tu” cantò Usumi._

_Tutt’intorno a loro vennero sganciate delle lanterne volanti, che si sollevarono verso il cielo blu notte._

 

< Usumi, rinuncerei all’eternità per toccarti ancora una volta…

Non voglio che i miei piccoli Pierré e Anya soffrano quanto ho fatto io. Sei il paradiso che ho sfiorato solo per perderlo, loro si meritano di tenere la loro casa e il loro amore.

Vorrei tu fossi qui, ad aiutarmi… Lo so che in qualche modo il tuo cuore mi sente. So che un giorno tornerai > pensò Skull. Aprì il sacco e ne trasse un vestito da sposa.

“Questo doveva essere mio, se Giotto mi avesse sposato lo avrei indossato” spiegò. Si mordicchiò il labbro. “So che è parecchio vecchio, ma si mantiene bene e dovrebbe essere della tua taglia. So che stavi indossando un vestito da Capitano dei Varia, ma sarebbe meglio se avessi qualcosa da sposa”.

Squalo spalancò la bocca, irrigidendosi.

 

_“Tu ami Asari. Dovresti dichiararti a lui, non a me” borbottò Sebastiana._

_G le accarezzò i seni e la guardò rabbrividire, si piegò in avanti e le sfiorò una ciocca di capelli biondi con il naso, baciandole il collo._

_“Amo entrambi. Non puoi amare il sole senza la luna. La mia gente sa chi siete in realtà, i sovrani di questo mio cuore di principe atlantidese._

_No, non chiedermi… non posso spiegarti. Fidati solo di me. Sole, luna e eclissi si ritroveranno e questo mondo riavrà i suoi sovrani” rispose. Le foglie rosse rampicanti sulla sua guancia brillarono._

_Sebastiana gli avvolse le spalle con le braccia sottili, rabbrividendo._

_“Mi ami? Se non ammetti nemmeno la mia vera identità” sussurrò._

_G le mordicchiò il labbro pieno, fino ad arrossarglielo._

_“Tu non accetti chi sei, mia regina. Finché non lo farai, sarò fedele a colui che servi. Tu mi hai liberato dalla schiavitù, ma rimarrò al fianco di Giotto per proteggerti”. La stese sul letto e la baciò tra i seni nudi, accarezzandole i fianchi morbidi._

_Sebastiana batté le palpebre, facendole fremere._

_“Sai, ho paura che potrei davvero ricambiarti, quando mostri quello che c’è nel tuo cuore” soffiò._

 

< G, ho permesso che il nodo temporale e la maledizione degli anelli t’imprigionasse nell’anello della tempesta. Sei lì, a servire Giotto in eterno, solo perché io non voglio accettare il mio ruolo.

Soltanto perché sono una regina codarda, che non sa regnare priva dei suoi re…

Schiava di qualcuno che ha desiderato così a lungo che fosse re, da non rendersi conto di quanto in realtà ne fosse l’esatto contrario.

Ho permesso a Usumi di scappare quella notte, di non accettare di essere il re dormiente per seguire Giotto. Posso lavare quella colpa solo aiutando Xanxus col suo destino > pensò Skull.

Trasse dal sacco un pacco, lo aprì e Squalo lanciò un verso stridulo, riconoscendo delle bomboniere d’argento.

“Queste sono le vostre, sono nuove, le ho recuperate dai Carcassa. Non farlo sapere in giro, ma mi hanno aiutato Tsyuoshi e Chang insieme” spiegò.

Una lacrima rigò il viso di Squalo.

“Non è possibile” sussurrò con un filo di voce.

_Skull era seduto sul davanzale della finestra e guardava fuori, le braccia incrociate al petto._

_“Aspetti il tuo angelo della musica?” domandò Angelica, avanzando verso di lui._

_“Lui è sempre con me, è nella mia testa. Guida ogni mia singola azione, ogni mia parola…” rispose meccanicamente Skull._

_“Eppure lui non è d’accordo sul fatto che stiamo insieme, vero? Non è lui il tuo re? Non vuoi che io stia con lui?” domandò Angelica, raggiungendolo._

_Skull le sfiorò il viso con la mano e sospirò._

_< Lui era un mostro, reso tale da Federico, reso tale chissà da chi. Un ciclo continuo, in questo tempo maledetto che si ripete, non voglio farti lo stesso. Non ti renderò come me > pensò._

_“Donai la mia fedeltà e la mia vita a Giotto credendo fosse il degno re. Non volli accettare quanto fosse inadatto quando scappò, prosegui imperterrito facendomi odiare quando lui rifiutò quel ruolo mille volte, ignorai che mi obbligasse a fare le sue veci invidiandomi, ma ho dovuto capitolare. Persino Angel vuole essere solo un mafioso…_

_No, loro non vogliono il nostro amore. Ogni volta che m’innamoro perdono la mia anima e gli resta una fedeltà vuota” rispose._

_Angelica gli sfiorò le labbra con le mani._

_“Aspetti il tuo re?” domandò. Gli prese la mano nella propria e se la portò al viso, facendosi accarezzare._

_“L’amore secca a causa del terrore, non avrai risposte da me” sussurrò Skull._

_“Mi dimenticherai? O mi aspetterai, se mi dovessi perdere?” chiese Angelica._

_Skull se la fece sedere sulle gambe._

_“Ti giuro solennemente che mai mi dimenticherò di te o di nostro figlio” promise._

 

< Ho potuto assaporare i miei momenti con Angelica per poco. Ho respirato un po’ della vita di quel piccolo miracolo, ma è finito tutto così presto.

Mi hanno strappato tutto ciò che amavo, tutti i miei figli. Non voglio perderti definitivamente Squalo, almeno per oggi voglio poterti stare accanto > pensò Skull.

“Emma mi ha prestato questo. Ho pensato che ti potesse stare bene per oggi” disse, uscendo dal sacco una tiara d’argento. “Dice che era un cimelio che suo padre teneva stretto. Un ricordo della madre al matrimonio, o qualcosa del genere. Si è salvato dall’incendio per puro miracolo. Ho pensato che qualcosa capace di scampare alle fiamme sia utile con Xanxus come sposo”.

Squalo aveva finito d’infilarsi l’abito e Skull gli mise la tiara in capo.

“Probabilmente è di Tsuyoshi, ma non credo si arrabbierà. Gli avete permesso di vendere sushi durante la cerimonia” disse Skull.

 

_Gabriel afferrò il polso di Skull e l’obbligò a voltarsi, guardandolo in viso._

_“Non m’interessa cosa credi di sapere. L’unico vero Giotto è quello che amo, gli altri sono dei falsi” disse secco._

_Skull roteò gli occhi._

_“Lui è l’unico falso” disse secco._

_“Tu parli dando voce al demone di Agartha. Dal principe, al cavaliere, al cavallo, passando per il tuo angioletto, sono tutti degli specchi che vostro padre desiderava” disse secco Gabriel._

_Skull si liberò con uno scatto._

_“So che sono degli specchi. L’originale verrà e mi sposerà un giorno. Lui ha voluto che fossi immortale!” gridò._

_“Sì, per nutrirsi di te. Ti mangerà come ha fatto con tutte le sue spose precedenti. Si tratta di ‘Primo’, lo spirito di ‘Primo Bonkon’._

_Perché lo nascondi?! Ormai dovresti averlo scoperto!_

_Lui, l’assassino del dio degli dei, colui che ha maledetto questo mondo, puoi ucciderlo solo tu. Se non lo farai, anche Giotto non sarà mai libero dalla sua possessione!” gridò Gabriel._

_Skull indietreggiò._

_“Sciocco. Se usassi il pugnale per uccidere Primo… Morirebbero tutti gli Giotto. L’unico modo per liberarli è ucciderli e uccidermi” ribatté gelido._

_Il principe atlantidese cadde carponi._

_“Non è possibile” gemette._

_Skull indietreggiò._

_“Non voglio che il mondo veda chi sono, quello che so. Non capirebbero._

_Tutto in questo universo sembra esser stato fatto per essere distrutto” gemette Skull._

_< Ho lasciato intravedere ciò che sono solo a Usumi… Vorrei che lui sapesse… Lui a cui ho permesso d’incantare i miei sogni per esserne l’unico protagonista, lui che mi ha insegnato i piaceri della vita come pescare un bel pesce, lui che mi fatto imparare a combattere e non solo ad essere un dolce uccellino in gabbia dai bei vestiti > pensò._

 

Squalo singhiozzò più forte, le lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

< Tutto questo sembra un meraviglioso film, anche più bello di quelli in cui recita Skull. Dopo la dichiarazione di ieri del Boss, non credevo che altro avrebbe potuto sorprendermi > pensò.

“V-voi…” esalò con voce tremante.

Skull estrasse un paio di scarpe blu mare.

“D’accordo che sei la sua dama scalza, ma almeno al giorno del matrimonio le scarpe le devi mettere. Xanxus sarà più che felice di dedicarsi ai tuoi piedini per consolarli dello stress la prima notte di nozze. Questo è un regalo anche per i suoi feticismi” disse.

Squalo l’indossò e saltellò sul posto, le mani strette a pugno al petto.

< Non riesco a far smettere di scendere le lacrime dal mio viso. Per tutta la vita ho pensato che a te non importasse niente di me, per una volta vedo una verità tra le tue bugie. Adesso so che mi volevi bene.

Fa così male scoprire di essere stato cieco così a lungo, ma è come quando in una battaglia sanguini perché sei vivo, perché puoi ancora vincere >.

_“Reborn. Morire per te, lo sai. Tu… tu sei importante per me. Però…_

_Come posso prometterti un cuore che appartiene a così tante persone? Sono come un puzzle, i secoli hanno finito per dividermi tra troppe persone” disse Skull._

_Reborn gli afferrò il mento con la mano._

_“Io non sono come loro, nemmeno come mio padre._

_Se non staranno attenti, ti prenderò con la forza. Tu sei il MIO VALLETTO” disse secco._

_Skull deglutì._

_Reborn lo baciò con foga, Skull chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò al bacio con un mugolio._

_< Sembra così dannatamente simile a suo fratello G, dannati atlantidesi >. _

_Reborn si staccò, facendogli riprendere fiato._

_“Oh, Sempai. Odio quando sei così sexy” brontolò Skull._

_Reborn gli ticchettò sulle guance._

_“In fondo, questi te li ho regalati io e li metti sempre…” sussurrò._

_< Ci prova col mio lato femminile da quando ha cinque anni. Però lui è riuscito a baciare il mio lato maschile, G no. Mi sa che anche questa volta è un passo avanti questo testardo signore del caos > pensò Skull._

_“Pensa a Luce piuttosto” brontolò._

_“Oh, ma come dice Tsuna: la poligamia è bella” scherzò Reborn._

 

Skull sbatté il sacco, facendo rotolare fuori l’ultimo oggetto. Era uno scudo di cristallo bianco con incisi dei simboli.

“Questo dovrebbe pararvi in caso di ghiaccio Vongola. Consideralo un regalo” spiegò.

< Per una volta, figlio mio, voglio che tu sappia io chi sono realmente. Non ho mai smesso di amare nessuno di voi.

Se ho un peccato non è la bellezza, ma di provare sentimenti forti per troppe persone > pensò Skull.

Squalo accarezzò lo scudo, spalancò nuovamente la bocca sentendolo gelido al tocco e si portò la mano della protesi, coperta da un guanto bianco, alle labbra.

“Tutto questo… non è possibile” sussurrò con gli occhi liquidi.

“Secondo alcune tradizioni, per avere fortuna la sposa il giorno delle nozze deve indossare qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa di vecchio, qualcosa di prestato, qualcosa di regalato e qualcosa di blu. Direi che c’è tutto, ora non hai scuse per non sposarti.

Oh, e non preoccuparti, da tua sorella sono già passato con i doni…” sussurrò Skull.

Con un fazzoletto asciugò le lacrime sul viso pallido di Squalo.

 “Lo so, è difficile da crederci. Se vuoi ho una decina di motivi ‘Vongola’ per quello che ho fatto, ma…”. Iniziò a dire Skull.

“Grazie, papà” sussurrò Superbi, abbracciandolo.

Skull lo cullò contro di sé.

 


	3. Golden dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus decide di sposarsi in gran segreto.  
> Ha partecipato al: #WeeklyPrompt col prompt: Tjuvlyssna è un nome svedese, che letteralmente significa “ladro d’ascolto”, ma si può interpretare con "colui che ascolta di nascosto".

_Ladro d’ascolto, l’abitatore della notte, riposa sul mio davanzale, in attesa di divorare la mia anima. Il gufo bianco mi sorveglia, impedendomi di raggiungere il mio amato demone. Bestia di colui che è bestia nel cuore e non nell’apparenza._

_Cit. I° libro di Le cronache della bestia_

 

Lampi di luce bluastri brillavano nell’oscurità, susseguendosi a ritmo serrato, dando vita a delle lunghe ombre sulle pareti, dovute al poco mobilio e agli alti manichini di legno adagiati in vari punti della stanza.

“Nel tempo di una ninna-nanna si attua un sacrificio e si va in mille pezzi, come se non si meritasse di vivere” sussurrò Squalo. Si smontò la protesi nera del braccio e socchiuse gli occhi. “Succede di continuo, a persone diverse. Non ho più o meno motivo di fare la vittima, anzi… In questi giorni non avevo il diritto di angustiarti così” mormorò roco. Gettò indietro la testa con i lunghi capelli argentei che gli ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.

< Ora che ho vissuto uno dei momenti più belli della mia vita con mio padre, lo capisco > pensò.

“So cosa vuol dire tutto questo. Avevi diritto di soffrire come… dovrei accettare che posso fare anche io” mormorò Xanxus. Gli posò un bacio nell’incavo del collo.

“Sai cosa si prova ad essere il ragazzo cattivo, che commetterà l’ennesimo sbaglio, vero?” rispose Squalo, accarezzandogli la guancia con la mano sana.

“Tu, meglio di me, capisci quante volte il Nono mi ha fatto sentire uno scarto” disse Xanxus. Il suo fiato caldo accarezzava la pelle diafana di Squalo.

Anya entrò con passo tremante, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, aveva il velo decorato da paillette argentee.

“Sì… Io e i ragazzi abbiamo deciso. Ci sposeremo in segreto.

Il matrimonio ufficiale al Duomo del paese sarà un diversivo, il signor Tsuyoshi ci guiderà in una cappelletta. Fregheremo tutti gli Giotto” spiegò Xanxus.

Squalo ghignò mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Voooi, ora ti riconosco, Boss” disse.

“Altri… Ti pareva. Va bene, ma diamoci una mossa” si lamentò Anya. I lunghi capelli argentei ondeggiavano ai suoi movimenti, mentre il suo viso era coperto da un velo candido semi-trasparente.                                                                                                                       

Xanxus spalancò la finestra con un calcio, Squalo ingoiò uno strillò eccitato.

“Voi…”. “… Altri”. Superbi si completò la frase con la gemella e Xanxus ne sollevò uno con ogni braccio, balzando fuori dalla finestra. Fu assalito dalle vertigini, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava lungo la guancia, e si mise a correre lungo il tetto.

Balzò giù nel giardino e corse via.

Ad osservarli, da un albero, c’era un gufo candido. Aveva gli occhi violetti e le ali arruffate.

Fece basso il suo verso, roteando la testa in modo da non perdere mai la visuale.

Skull lo vide e corrugò la fronte.

“Siete stati ascoltati di nascosto da una creatura che si ciba di anime. Vi conviene correre più veloce di quanto possa fare mai lui” sussurrò.

< Prima che riporti la notizia al suo padrone > pensò.


End file.
